


Tu me vois me figer ?

by mermaiddragon



Category: Hero Corp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaiddragon/pseuds/mermaiddragon
Summary: J'en suis qu'à la saison 2 mais voilà déjà une mini fic qui se passerait après toutes les saisons





	Tu me vois me figer ?

-Mais t'as quoi ? Demanda Doug pour la vingtième fois.

-Mais rien, laisse-moi, répondit Klaus en s'enfonçant sous les couvertures.

-Mais non, je te laisse pas, t'es clairement pas bien, là.

 

Klaus était allongé dans le lit de Doug, enroulé dans la couette et plusieurs couvertures. Lui qui était toujours à peine vêtu, entre shorts moulants et marcels, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi emmitouflé. Et c'était inquiétant. En un an de vie commune, Doug ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

 

-C'est pas ton problème.

-Ah c'est original, ça tiens ! C'est jamais mon problème, à vous entendre ! Personne me dit jamais rien et je suis toujours en-dehors des plans.

-C'est pas vrai, on te dit plein de trucs maintenant.

-... 

-Mais ça c'est pas ton problème et tu fais chier et je veux dormir.

-Si ! Si, c'est mon problème !

-Non ! 

-Si, parce que c'est mes couvertures, mon lit, ma chambre, ma maison, mon amoureux ! Alors, si, c'est mon problème.

-T'as dit quoi ? 

-J'ai dit, "si parce que c'est mes couvertures..."

-Non après.

-Mon lit...

-Nan à la fin. T'as dit "ton..."

-Mon amoureux ? Ba... ouais. 

-Chuis ton amoureux ? Pour de vrai ? 

-Tu me vois me figer ? 

-Ah ben non

-Ba voilà

 

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Klaus était légèrement rouge mais c'était peut-être à cause de la chaleur sous les couvertures. Doug eut envie de lui faire un câlin. Mais d'abord : le soigner. 

 

-Bon. T'as de la fièvre ? 

-Ouais.

-Je vais te chercher un cachet.


End file.
